


I Missed You

by cherried



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherried/pseuds/cherried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubblegum really misses her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not the best writer sorry but i just had an idea i thought was cute. i still call bubblegum bubblegum too. i hope thats ok.

"Oh Marci, finally you're here!" Bonnibel answered the door after sitting around waiting for Marceline to decide to show up. They decided to spend winter break together at Bonnie's apartment, her's is much cozier since she let her parents help her pay for it, while Marceline begged her dad not to try to buy her some nice temporary apartment for college since he was paying for everything else. She really enjoys being independent, working her on campus jobs and paying most of her own rent. Since Bonnie and Marcy go to school in two different colleges in the state, they don't get to see each other as often as they'd like and usually spend breaks and three-day-weekends with each other to make up for the times they miss each other during the school weeks. 

"C'mon, I didn't even take that long getting here!" Marceline said pecking a kiss on Bubblegum's rosy cheeks while walking into Bonnie's apartment, dropping her backpack and laying her guitar against the wall. "The place actually looks pretty nice, Bonnibel!" Marceline hung up her jacket on the coat-rack by the door and made her way in.

"Yes you did, it's already 9pm! I wanted you here by 6 so we could go out to eat! What were you doing?" She looked at Marceline heading towards the couch, and brought the rest of her stuff in for her. Bonnie knew she had to be tired lugging her bags around.

"Look, it's not my fault that there's so much traffic around here. I almost lost your building again, too." It was the biggest building there, so that wasn't true. Marceline just wanted to make sure she looked nice while she was with Bonnie. She was so stressed out about classes and band practices and recording, she was getting little sleep and barely had time to even wash her face outside of the shower.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm just glad you're here. It really stinks how we barely get to see each other anymore." She pulled her up from the couch to hug her, "I liked it better when we could see each other in the hallways every day and had classes together Marci. I'm sick of college already and it's only our sophomore year." She said holding Marceline's soft hands against her chest.

"C'mon Pebbles, it's not that bad! Don't be dramatic, you love what you're studying right?"

"Yeah, but it's really lonely and everyone here is pretty boring... Enough of school stuff, dude, we gotta eat. I have left over pizza but it's just cheese and tomato pieces. after that we can take a bath and drink some hot chocolate." 

"That's cool. I can find something for us to watch." She said walking to the tv and using the cable box to change channels.

After eating they ran a bath and heated up some water and milk for the hot chocolate for afterwards. Bubblegum was already in and Marceline went to look for some towels and underwear out of her bag and made her way to the bathroom. She undressed and sat in the tub, pushing Bonnie's shorter legs in the other direction so she could fit, and splashed water onto her girlfriend. They went back and forth for a minute before the stopped and both of them sat and talked for awhile. 

After getting out the tub, they went to Bubblegum's room to get dressed and Marceline fixed Bonnie some hot chocolate and helped herself to a bottle of water while Bubblegum sat on the couch with a blanket over her. "Thanks Marci." 

"Yeah, yeah." She rested her head on Bubblegum's lap while going through her phone. 

After awhile, they decided to go to bed. Bubblegum laid her head on Marceline's warm chest while Marceline played in her soft hair. "I really love you, Marceline." Bonnie scooted up to Marceline and held her around her waist. She rubbed her nose against Marceline's and kissed her soft lips. 

"I love you too." She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her and tangled her legs with her.


End file.
